A Kiss To Build A Dream On
by cakeiton
Summary: An unexpected meeting over booze and jazz leads to a reluctant relationship. No relationship or character development, just straight into the MA. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "I Get A Kick Out Of You" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

_ 'I get no kick from champagne.'_

Who knew how, but centuries after she should have died the miko Kagome was before him, singing in octaves too high for his liking, at the American Jazz bar in Tokyo.

_'Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all.'_

She wasn't even surprised to see him. Instead, their gazes met and her expression softened, as if some deep question was finally answered. There was resolution in her blue eyes that shined with the stage lights and she smirked at him as she sang.

_'So tell me why should it be true…'_

Who knew why Sesshoumaru decided to stay. He tried to reason it was for the high quality scotch or quiet atmosphere, but he was never one to keep himself from the truth.

_'That I get a kick out of you…'_

Sesshoumaru was intrigued by her presence.

.

"So, what are you doing here?"

The humanly-concealed taiyoukai scoffed at the songbird in the slinky, sequined dress who just invited herself to sit beside him. "That's my line."

She giggled and turned her eyes back to the stage, sipping on a strong gin and tonic. Irritated, Sesshoumaru tapped his scotch on the table in a steady, pulsing rhythm with the music, waiting for her answer.

After a minute, Kagome turned back and said, "I've always been here. It's you that's out of place." Her smile held back her secrets as she critiqued him slyly. "You look naked without your armor."

Who knew Sesshoumaru would take the bait.

Several drinks and an invitation later, Kagome's dress was pooled on the floor and soft, fragile curves were assaulted by his hands, tongue, and fangs. Surprisingly, he enjoyed every moment as she whispered her moans deep into the night.

Who knew Sesshoumaru would get a kick out of Kagome.

…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "I've Got You Under My Skin" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

Two weeks later Sesshoumaru strolled back into the small club. Horns were blaring, the bass was low, but Kagome wasn't the singer on stage.

_'I've got you under my skin.'_

In an odd way he felt disappointed, that was until her aura conflicted with his and sent tingles up his spine.

_'I've got you deep in the heart of me.'_

"Hey, stranger," Kagome cooed from behind him. "Can I get you what you had last time?" He turned and swept his eyes over her small black dress.

With a perceptive smirk, he nodded so minutely that only someone who knew him could have caught it.

_'So deep in my heart, that really you're a part of me.'_

He encouraged her soft innuendos and direct hints that led them to the side alley. The music spilled out from the open windows as Sesshoumaru pinned Kagome against the dark brick wall and her head tilted back when he pushed the short dress above her hips.

_'I've tried so not to give in. I've said to myself this affair's never gonna swing so well.'_

He really didn't know why he came back. In fact, he told himself that he shouldn't, but it had been so long since anything gave him pleasure…

_'So why should I resist, when baby I know damn well.'_

That he would allow this. Somehow, during fights and insults then victories and centuries apart, she got under his skin.

She clawed at his hair when he began pushing harshly inside her. Moans were silenced by the sirens and songs of nighttime as Kagome bounced off the wall and searing body of her taiyoukai lover. The legs curled around his hips tightened as she released and, when she bit the shell of his ear, he followed with a feral growl.

…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "Lady is a Tramp" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

He always knew that Kagome was an odd girl. He looked to the naked woman at his right, sound asleep and sated, as a radio played low tones in the background.

_'She gets too hungry for dinner at eight._

_She loves the theater, but doesn't come late_

_She'd never bother with people she'd hate_

_That's why the lady is a tramp.'_

As strange and human as she was, Kagome showed qualities that even the most well-bred youkai were lacking; Loyalty, trust, and sincerity. His title wasn't important, and neither was his race.

_'Doesn't like crap games with barons and earls_

_Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls_

_Won't dish the dirt with the rest of the girls_

_That's why the lady is a tramp.'_

He remembered the days when she battled at Inuyasha's side. Kagome had seemed at peace in the wilderness, even though the weight of the world was literally on her shoulders, and he wondered if she ever recovered from those times.

_'She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair_

_Life without care_

_She's broke, but it's okay…'_

Kagome was truly one of a kind.

_'That's why the lady is a tramp…'_

Plus…

Sesshoumaru pulled the sheet away, watching as the moonlight shadowed the dips of her body. She curled up, missing the warmth. Compensating, his hand ran up the side of her legs, up over her hip, and settled at her waist. He pushed her lightly until she was on her back and lingered above her. His tongue trailed across her stomach and up her breasts, stirring her natural responses in her slumber. Half asleep, Kagome threaded her hands in his hair and moaned lazily. His body covered hers and to the beat of the gentle music, Sesshoumaru took Kagome softly for the first time.

…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "Come Rain or Come Shine" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

"Sing him a song, honey."

Nervous, Kagome winked at the bassist and turned to the taiyoukai pretending not to pay much attention to the stage. Her song tonight meant more than it should have, but she couldn't help it. She was falling for the cold, sexy demon lord. The beat started and she gathered her courage.

_'I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you,_

_Come rain or come shine._

_High as a mountain, deep as a river,_

_Come rain or come shine.'_

Maybe it was because no one would ever know he like he did. No one else could understand, relate, or take her as he did. While the song flowed passed her lips she tried smiling, but something intense took her over and she could only flow with it.

_'And I guess when you met me_

_It was just one of those things._

_But don't ever bet me,_

_'Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me.'_

She caught his eyes.

_'Let me.'_

Sesshoumaru couldn't look away at the intensity of her gaze. This… was not what was supposed to happen. What was, or what they were, confused him, but the way she looked at him affected him too much.

_'You're always gonna love me like nobody's loved me,_

_Come rain or come shine_

_Happy together, unhappy together…'_

This had to be wrong.

_'Won't it be fine?'_

The problem was Kagome was just too damn easy to fall for. Her lips tasted too good against his. The way her body moved and responded called to him on a base level. Even her smile felt like home.

And then she **_did_** smile and his breath stopped.

.

After her set Kagome waited for longer than she should have, but Sesshoumaru never met up with her and she walked home alone.

…


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "Too Close For Comfort" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

_'Be wise, be smart. Behave, my heart.'_

Three nights ago Sesshoumaru left the club before he could face Kagome. However, his instincts screamed to be near her to have her against him.

It was unacceptable.

He had to leave her. They should not have progressed this far. He planned to make it gentle, but it physically ached knowing he was going to hurt her heart.

_'Be soft, be sweet, but be discreet.'_

But when Kagome was standing before him outside her apartment he couldn't remember why he needed to.

_'Don't go off your beat.'_

He wanted to pull her close and quell the tears her brilliant eyes gathered at his silence.

_'She's so close for comfort.'_

So he did. Sesshoumaru had never lost a battle so easily before.

_'Too close for comfort. Please, not again.'_

Kagome lifted her face as he held on tight to push her lips against his. An electric warmth enveloped his body and Sesshoumaru knew with Kagome it would never be enough.

_'Too close to know just when to say 'when'.'_

Suddenly, without breaking the kiss, she was in his arms and he rushed to her room before she needed to breathe again. Their clothes quickly disappeared as they attacked each other with desperate lips, tongues and hands.

_'Be firm. Be fair. Be sure. Beware…'_

He was on top of her with smooth legs wrapped around his hips once again.

_'One thing leads to another.'_

His heart trummed erratically as he brushed the hair off her face and kissed her neck.

_'Too late to run for cover.'_

Then her arms draped around his neck and he inhaled the scent of her happiness anxiety as he pushed inside himself inside. The tension in him released as he moaned in her hair.

_'She's much too close for comfort now.'_

_…_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "Fly Me To The Moon" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: Over 300. I cheated.

…

Months later, Sesshoumaru woke to Kagome playing with his hands, tracing light trails up his fingers then twirling her fingertip around a claw. Warm, morning sun radiated off her small smile and made her naked body gleam. Her hips were pressed against his side as she entwined their legs together and the gentle curves of her breasts were inches away from touching him. He could sense her nervousness, but reasoned it was better to take her now, ask questions later.

_'Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more.'_

Before she realized he had awakened, Sesshoumaru had pulled her on top of him. His need grew under her weight as his hips grinded suggestively, catching the scent of her arousal increase with every push. The hands she had been idly fondling were now toying with her skin; moving up the sides and softly squeezing the breasts that had teased him moments before.

_'You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore.'_

Kagome's little moan made his mouth dry and he pushed her off just enough to ready himself. Before lowering her down on him Sesshoumaru looked back at her face and couldn't help caressing it.

_ 'In other words…'_

She laid her hand over his and smiled.

_'Hold my hand.'_

"Sesshoumaru, what am I to you?"

Didn't she know?

_'In other words…'_

The hand on her face traveled to the back of her head, and he brought her down to his lips as he simultaneously pushed his hips to hers, connecting them completely.

_'Baby, kiss me.'_

He knew what she was asking, what she wanted, but Sesshoumaru had no other way of expressing it other than tosatisfy every ache and craving her body had for him.

_'In other words…'_

Her body pleaded for release under his careful ministrations and her eyes questioned if what he was trying to tell her was real.

_'Please be true.'_

Their hearts pounded fast in beat and he held her tight as she came. Ignoring himself throbbing inside her, Sesshoumaru silently kept Kagome close and them connected, acting warm in a way he could not with words.

_'In other words.'_

Then he kissed her, feeling her smile against his lips, and started a slow, rocking motion that slid her quivering muscles across his painfully hard self.

_'I love you.'_

_…_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "_It Had To Be You_" and "_A Kiss To Build A Dream On_"

Words: 300

…

Of course.

_'It had to be you.'_

It just **_had_** to be Kagome.

_'It had to be you.'_

After his long life and the many women he had known, it was a human miko who was once loyal to his hanyou half-brother five centuries earlier that he wanted.

_'I wandered around, and finally found the somebody who…'_

She was a living contradiction; human but ancient. Fiery yet soft. A miko with a youkai lover.

It was downright cynical of fate to make desire her.

_'Could make me be true, and could make me be blue.'_

And it was in no way comical how he would rather be miserable because of her than to never have known her in the first place.

_'And even be glad just to be sad thinking of you.'_

She talked back to him and almost never obeyed.

_'Some others I've seen…'_

Her eyes held a spark that would never acquiesce to his dominance.

_'…Might never be mean.'_

He couldn't keep up with her emotions and she rarely surrendered to her alpha.

_'Might never be cross, or try to be boss.'_

But he never wanted a submissive fool for a lover.

_'But they wouldn't do.'_

…Her body fit perfectly against his.

_'For nobody else…'_

And the way she called his name in bed kept his interest until his body wore out.

_'…Gave me a thrill.'_

Even if she left silverware in the sink, or fell asleep with the television on, or managed to bump into things every day, bruising her clumsy body…

_'With all your faults…'_

She was his antithesis and somehow perfect.

_'I love you still.'_

Of. _Course_.

_'It had to be you.'_

She would always challenge him.

_'Wonderful you.'_

So, it was a good thing Sesshoumaru knew how to battle.

_'It had to be you.'_

_…_

A/N: My favs chapter


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "The Way You Look Tonight" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

Something was… different. Being on stage wasn't new, neither was her dress, the musicians, or the song. So, what was it?

The beat started and she sang with low, smooth tones that swayed with the melody.

_'Some day, when I'm awfully low.'_

Sesshoumaru was there, but that wasn't new.

_'When the world is cold.'_

However, he was in the front, not hiding at the bar.

_'I will feel a glow just thinking of you…'_

And he was… smiling? But…

_'And the way you look tonight.'_

Feeling her knees go weak, she beamed in response.

_'Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm._

_And your cheeks so soft.'_

The audience faded into the background at the expression of his emotion until there was no one else in the room but her and Sesshoumaru.

_'There is nothing for me but to love you.'_

Then she winked.

_'And the way you look tonight.'_

After her shift, he practically carried Kagome home in his rush to have her. He was always so impatient.

_'Lovely… Never, ever change.'_

He was also pushy and quiet, but when his lips touched hers she couldn't think of any reason not let him.

_'Keep that breathless charm.'_

Not fast enough they were in her bedroom, tearing at each others' clothing without breaking eye contact more than necessary.

_'Won't you please arrange it?'_

Then in the dark she lightly traced his markings then kissed him desperately. She never seemed to be close enough.

_'Cause I love you…'_

His skin slid across hers as she gasped throughout the night. Time after time he took Kagome gently, remembering the feel of her breasts and hips and the rhythm of her pulse on his tongue as he tasted her. During it all, Sesshoumaru let his smile fall.

_'Just the way you look tonight.'_

_…_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "The Very Thought Of You" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

Kagome should have been enjoying her night off. Instead, she was busily trying to catch up on the chores that were ignored to favor spending a copious amount of time in bed with a certain dog demon.

_'The very thought of you…'_

Her hands fell gently in the soapy water as she reminisced about the last time Sesshoumaru had her in aforementioned bed.

_'And I forget to do…'_

Kagome tried to shake herself awake from daydreaming once she felt the familiar warmth at her center and something tightened in her stomach.

_'The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do.'_

Unsuccessfully, the dishes were forgotten as she remembered in full detail how his hair felt gripped in her hands, how she jumped when his fangs teased her skin, and how his tongue could control her. She involuntarily gasped imagining the stripes at his cheeks hidden by her thighs.

_'I'm living in a kind of daydream.'_

She must have been concentrating intensely on the memory, because she swore Sesshoumaru's hands were running up her legs, squeezing her ass, and wrapping around her waist right now.

_'As foolish though it may seem…'_

But when Kagome was twisted around and faced the source of her distractions, she realized it wasn't a dream… he was there, towering close and growling her into submission as his eyes burned red.

_'To me that's everything.'_

He must have sensed her arousal, and it must have been strong for him to notice from a distance. Just the fact that her body called to him made Kagome give in to his demands, smirking.

_'It's just the thought of you.'_

Quickly, his lips were on hers as he lifted her up to the counter, grinding hard into the aching body that begged for him.

_'The very thought of you, my love.'_

_…_


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "That's Life" and "A Kiss To Build A Dream On."

Words: 300

…

The final song of Saturday night had the huge crowd out of their seats, except for one, secretive youkai admiring the woman on stage.

'_Thhaaaaaaat's life!'_

Such is life…

_'That's what all the people say.'_

…To have him and Kagome in love.

_'You're riding high in April.'_

It had been quite a journey.

_'Shot down in May.'_

One that neither one could've presumed would happened.

_'But I know I'm gonna change that tune…'_

And both of them were happy for the surprise.

_'When I'm back on top in June.'_

Centuries ago, if Sesshoumaru would have known who he would have ended up with, he probably would've tried harder to kill her.

_'I've been a puppet…'_

Destiny was funny…

_'A pauper, a pirate…'_

…To give someone like him...

_'A poet, a pawn…'_

Someone like her.

Kagome winked knowingly. _'And a king.'_

"Hn."

_'I've been up and down and over and out.'_

They were both warriors…

_'And I know one thing.'_

Who have done their share of fighting and had their share of pain.

_'Each time I find myself laying flat on my face.'_

This must be their reward for succeeding.

_'I just pick myself up and get back in the race.'_

Neither one would have asked for this, but only because neither one of them knew what they would have been missing.

_'That's life!'_

It was irreversibly…

_'I tell ya, I can't deny it.'_

…Maddening…

_'I thought of quitting baby.'_

…Uncontrollable…

_'But my heart just won't buy it.'_

…And mostly surprisingly fate.

_'And I knew it was worth one single try…'_

Sesshoumaru thoughts were interrupted once he noticed she was changing the words to the song.

_'So let's jump on a big doggie cloud…'_

That… **wench**.

_'And FFFLLLLLLLYYYYYY!'_

The applause was nothing of a reward compared to his stubborn laugh.

…


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything Inuyasha, or anything to do with the songs "_Fever_" and "_A Kiss to Build a Dream On_"

Words: Way more then 300

…

_'Never knew how much I loved you...'_

The summer night stuck to their skin as Sesshoumaru led Kagome out of the club. Low beats of the bass and a steady snare rhythm reverberated out the open windows faded into the night as they traveled down the street. Kagome fanned herself and made a casual comment about the residual heat, claiming she never appreciated getting sweaty.

_'Never know how much I care.'_

Sesshoumaru begged to differ.

_'When you put your arms around me…'_

To prove his point, the arm resting across her shoulders shifted and he used a claw point to tease the budding peak of her breast over her clothes. Immediately, she felt her body heat up in a more delicious way. Kagome arched her back and inhaled the humid air deeply, feeling her nerves ignite and a chill despite the temperature. He gave her a sly sideways look when he felt her eyes burn towards him.

_'I get a fever that's so hard to bear.'_

The stopped their lazy pace and his hand slid to the back of her neck, tilting her head back. She hummed in anticipation and he brought his lips down slowly to sweeten the tension. She met him eagerly, but he held back, purposely drawing out the moment and irritating the small woman in his arms.

_ 'You give me fever…'_

He looked around to ensure no one was watching before cradling her in his arms and flying into the air. The humid air whisked by them, chilling her skin and she huddled in closer. As they flew towards her apartment, Kagome took advantage of her position and proceeded to leave small kisses on his neck- then lightly bit against his pulse point.

_'When you kiss me.'_

She felt his grip tighten in response and a deep moan rumble low in his throat.

_'Fever when you hold me tight.'_

They landed on the patio outside her sliding glass door, but he didn't move inside. Instead, before Kagome could find her balance, Sesshoumaru pinned her wrists against the glass. When she tried to twist free, he nuzzled against her ear and took the soft flesh between his teeth. Kagome tilted her head aside and he growled in approval. His free hand trailed under her shirt to knead her sensitive breast and she moaned wantonly.

With a slow, rock of his hips she was pushed against the cold, sliding door. Kagome's knees weakened, but her weight was supported by Sesshoumaru's insistent, and tortuously unhurried, movements. He smirked knowingly at her frustrated mews and once he let her arms loose they grabbed at one another. His urgent lips traveled over her jaw line, down her neck, and attacked her collarbone. She gasped his name into the hot night and grinded against him.

_'Fever… in the morning…'_

He pulled back to take her lips again and when she opened her eyes, Kagome was stunned. He was so damn beautiful. With the human-illusion dropped, the moonlight highlighted his hair in silver flame and his fiery gold eyes trapped hers with the intensity of his gaze.

_'Fever all through the night.'_

Her fingers trailed over the markings she hated ever seeing him without and his skin warmed at her touch. Being able to have him, and him wanting her back, stirred the butterflies in her stomach and filled her heart. She was about to open her mouth to tell him so, he pushed against her again and Kagome moaned. Her head tipped back, thudding on the glass door, when she felt him throb for her. Then, Sesshoumaru's claws made a neat cut down her both her shirt and skirt, fully exposing her to the tepid night.

_'Everybody's got the fever._

_That is something you all know.'_

The door slid open and the two lovers stumbled inside. The clothes that were strewn haphazardly across the patio left a trail to the middle of her living room, where Sesshoumaru ended up on the floor. Kagome straddled her demon lover and smiled down at him in conquest. The slopes of her curves were shaded by the silver light from outside, but he could still see the goosebumps that trailed every inch of her and the hard peaks of her breasts that begged him to taste. His body ached to be inside what she offered to him, but for the moment Sesshoumaru relished in the feeling of her scorching body pressed against him as she rocked impatiently.

Kagome's nails dug into his flesh as she dragged them across his hard chest and down his stomach. The need for him to fill her was almost unbearable and she finally bent down and licked the defined lines up his body before grabbing one of his small, hard nipples in between her teeth. The growl he released echoed out the open glass door into the smoldering dark heat wave outside as Sesshoumaru bucked underneath her.

_ 'Fever isn't such a new thing.'_

His patience was suddenly thin. Her burning, heady need filled his senses and it was too much to hold off any longer. His hungry claws tickling past battle scars and freckles from the sun damage of countless hours hunting shards. As he held Kagome tight he suddenly was thrown into memories of her ridiculously short skirt and naivety. She had grown in so many ways since then, but in many others she had stayed the same.

_'Fever started long ago.'_

His stalling was driving her crazy, but she let him explore her sensitive skin. Kagome felt her own arousal coating her thighs as she moved against him. The dangerous points of his fingers ghosted over the soft bend of her hips and over the flat plane of her stomach, and she jerked as the sensation caught her off guard. She moaned, and then heard him groan back, and that was all she could take. Kagome had no qualms about being teased, but not know; not when she needed him this bad. Taking charge, she grabbed him and coated his tip as she rubbed it against her swollen, tight bundle of nerves. Instantly, she felt the knot deep inside her build. When the claws that moved around her round hips dug into the smooth flesh, she whimpered. When he loosened his hold, she shook her head and smiled. Her playfulness undid him. His eyes rolled back slightly when he regained his grip and felt her thighs shake in his hands. Biting her lip, she positioned him to finally enter her. Sesshoumaru's hand quickly traveled back to her face, bringing her lips and eyes to his own as he pushed striped hips up and pressed deep inside her. Falling surrender to the way only he could kindle the desire in her body, Kagome moaned his name into their kiss, then clasped his shoulders tight as he pulled out and drove inside again while the breeze from outside cooled their heated skin.

_'They give you fever…'_

Again and again he drove into her and Kagome begged for more. Skin slid against skin as the sounds of their actions filled the room and echoed into the night. Her fingers danced in his hair and her moans sent electric shocks down his spine. Sesshoumaru's hand traveled up her back, in her hair, and held her tightly against him. As her back arched he penetrated even deeper and the both cried out together; his deep baritone mixing sweetly with her high, impassioned pants. His claws left irritated lines across her thighs and back and she tried to keep up with his movements, but they were so sudden and delicious she allowed him to control her. He gripped her hips, once again piercing them with twitching claws, and bounced her off him in motion with his strong thrusts.

_'When you kiss them.'_

Kagome tried to hold onto him tighter. She was getting close… so … FUCKING… close… and her moans became frantic.

It just made him push harder.

_'Fever if you live, you learn.'_

His name was called out in a shaky, desperate plea and it was then that Sesshoumaru decided this would not be like every other time. He would mate her now. There were no candles or sweet nothings whispered at each other or anything else normally required in a fantasy mating. But, that wasn't them. Kagome had grown a lot since her travels across feudal Japan. The fantasy and impossible romantic ideals were not something she dreamt of anymore. Most of the time, she found reality to be more enjoyable. Life was raw and sudden, and they were passionate and rough. There were difficulties, and a lot of differences, but Kagome would be his mate because she represented the best part of being alive.

That, and the way her tender muscles squeezed against him as she was about to release made his eyes blaze red.

_'Fever… Till you sizzle.'_

Kagome's fingers ached with how hard she gripped onto him. Not getting enough air, she bit into his shoulder instead. Her breathing turned into one gasp after another, and when her orgasm was at the brink Sesshoumaru steadied her head to him and whispered in her ear, "You are mine."

The waves of pleasure that hit her full force were quickly followed by the stinging of his youki against her reiki. She cried out fervently against the burn as he marked her aura with his forever. Then, Kagome saw stars and could only breathe his name reverently in response.

_'What a lovely way to burn…'_

The pull of her core against him, plus the sensation of marking his mate, overpowered him and Sesshoumaru bucked one more time, holding his miko close to his body as he coated her womb and throbbed deep inside her.

_'What a lovely way to burn…'_

Warm breath coated over her skin as their movements slowed and their pounding hearts calmed.

_'What a lovely way to burn…'_

Their combined scratches and bite marks left burning tracks across their skin.

_'What a lovely way to burn…'_

Kagome smiled against his straight lips and with a deep, lazy kiss they sealed themselves together forever.

_'What a lovely way to burn…'_

…

The End

Thanks for reading/reviewing.


End file.
